For example, a receptacle-side connector (hereinafter, referred to as a receptacle) used for the connection of a universal serial bus (USB) comprises a shell which covers the external portion, an insulator formed of resin, and a contact terminal integrated with the insulator.
In a process for manufacturing the receptacle, the contact terminal is incorporated into the insulator by insert molding or a press fit method.
Insert molding is a method for inserting resin for molding the insulator around metal components including the contact terminal provided in a mold. This method is advantageous in that no space is created in the contact portion between the contact terminal and the insulator. However, the method is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to reduce the cost because of the increase in the number of steps for manufacturing the connector and the complicated process.
A press fit method is a method for pressing the contact terminal into the insulator. This method is advantageous in that the cost is reduced since the number of manufacturing steps is decreased in comparison with insert molding. However, the method is disadvantageous in that a space is created in the contact portion between the contact terminal and the insulator.
In line with the reduction in the size and thickness of electronic devices in recent years, the size and thickness of connectors have been reduced. Thus, for example, in the case of a thin and compact receptacle, the position at which a contact terminal is brought into direct contact with a substrate with soldering is very close to the position at which the contact terminal is inserted into an insulator. Therefore, in a process for manufacturing the thin and compact receptacle, the contact terminal is generally incorporated into the insulator by insert molding to prevent incursion of flux into the contact area.
However, as stated above, when the contact terminal is incorporated into the insulator by insert molding, it is difficult to reduce the cost of the manufacturing process.
When the contact terminal is incorporated into the insulator by a press fit method, in which the cost is reduced, a small space is created between the press-fit portion of the contact terminal pressed into the insulator and the counter-press-fit portion of the insulator. Through this space, the flux of the soldered portion of the contact terminal in direct contact with the substrate with soldering may intrude into and be attached to the contact area. The flux contains an insulating material. Thus, because of the flux attached to the contact area, the receptacle may have contact failure when a plug-side connector (hereinafter, referred to as a plug) is mounted.
Embodiments described herein aim to provide a connector capable of incorporating a contact terminal into an insulator by a press fit method by shaping the contact terminal and the insulator so as to prevent incursion of flux into the contact area, and a manufacturing method thereof.